


eye for an eye

by naglisnatalie



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Spoilers for Yoosung's route, no obvious ones for the rest, zen appears for like 1 second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8141098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naglisnatalie/pseuds/naglisnatalie
Summary: Yoosung discovers that a quest in real life is a lot less fun than one in LOLOL. Seven has always known.(a personal recount of day 10 and 11's events; Yoosung's route.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I wrote this,,  
> yeah, just a narration of some of the events from the boys' perspectives because I always seem to do that lolol. I treasure Seven and Yoosung's relationship greatly....
> 
> no spoilers for anything outside Yoosung's route. also, the dialogue doesn't completely follow the in-game text and dialogue because I wrote this from memory with minimal referral hahaha. enjoy! thank you for reading!

Yoosung felt searing pain.

This was so different from the kind of pain he was used to. He could deal with a headache from gaming for ten hours straight. He could ignore the sting of his eyes over his screen when he was overtired and could barely see. He could wash the burns he got from cooking away with cold tap water. The ever-present ache in his heart was something else altogether, something he would have to come back to again and finish sorting through.

This was _nothing_ like that.

He heard himself whimpering with pain pathetically under this man's hold, the knife shaking in his hands. The pain burned through his eye and deep into his skull, throbbing. His heart throbbed within the confines of his ribcage, so loud he could feel his blood thunder in his ears with each heartbeat. Is this how Seven felt when he was trying to fix the bomb thing? Yoosung blinked and his world turned pink. Something felt strangely off kilter. He felt tears slide down his face and cool his ears, ouch ouch ouch ouch _why does it still hurt oh why couldn't I do it--_

The man's teal eyes gleamed with absolute sadism, fanning the flames of fear within Yoosung's chest. He saw the knife above him again, through his only unshattered window, and panic shook his body like an electric shock.

"P-Please, stop," he breathed, the pain blurring his voice and thoughts.

The tip of the man's knife hovered above his other eye and Yoosung braced himself for the end of the world.

Then there was a loud crashing and Yoosung nearly screamed again. The weight was tackled off him, the knife disappearing from his view. The lights overhead were a startling crimson now, the red tendrils snaking across his vision like vines. It burned, the tears in his eyes stinging and seeming to dig deeper into the wound. Yoosung's fingers twitched as he pressed his hands to his eye, curling inward.

"Yoosung!"

Yoosung sprung upright and red droplets flicked from his face. His heartbeat fluttered, he felt dizzy, but he could feel Seven's arms wrap around him. He reached up and felt his hand bump into Seven's glasses.

"S-Seven--"

"I called V. Can you stand? We have to go now." Seven's words tumbled out in organized chaos. He glanced around above Yoosung, who tried to stand up as quickly as he could. His heartbeat thrummed in fear. Yoosung heard movement and yelling around him. Were those policemen? V had that kind of power? He didn't know that. He didn't know anything, huh?

 _I almost died,_ he suddenly thought with an inward whimper. Well, not really. At most he'd have to get surgery. It wasn't that bad, right? Yoosung wasn't that stupid, but anxiety was screaming at him that the knife could have just as easily passed through his throat.

_And then I'd never see her again._

Yoosung stumbled as Seven pulled him towards the car. The ground was moving too quickly under his feet. The sky was a weird mix of pale blue and magenta. It wasn't that late. That was his blood he was seeing, and it scared him. He'd been in fighting games before, but to actually get in a real fight was terrifying. Seven practically pushed him into the backseat of the car and shut the door behind him. The startling silence of the car made him feel sleepy. He felt sickly warmth slide down his face.

"Seven..." What was he going to say? "The seat will--"

"Shut up. I'm going to drive," Seven mumbled, pulling the gear shift back. "Hang on tight."

Yoosung didn't have the strength to argue. He blinked again and again, each flutter of his eyelids making him recoil in pain. He pressed the tissues to his eye. The bleeding looked like it would stop soon. There was something else on the tissue though. It looked disgusting. He was not getting away unscathed. He didn't want to think about how he would look after this.

_I need to tell her..._

His hands trembling, he pulled his phone out of his pocket, almost amazed it hadn't fallen out in the tussle.

**THREE MISSED CALLS**

One was from Zen, one from Jaehee, the other from her. A tiny part of him rejoiced, relieved that she had tried to check on him. He definitely had to reassure her now. He opened the camera first to check. There wasn't much blood left on his face, but--

Oh. That looked bad.

Yoosung felt an overwhelming sadness (and...fear, again?) bloom in his chest. He gently closed his left eye, concealing the wound. He could send this to her, right? _Click_. She had probably been worried out of her mind when he hadn't picked up. He couldn't make her wait longer, but he didn't want to gross her out either and make her worry more. She was the type to worry about him. She worried about everyone, but especially him. When she spoke to him and he could hear her voice, he just felt...a bit more at ease. He had to do the same for her. He had to do it before he fell asleep. For some reason, he was _really_ tired. He hadn't even done much. Seven did all the smart stuff...

His eye throbbed as he entered the chatroom. Her name popped up. _"Yoosung!"_ He didn't know why, but he could hear her voice inside his head. He rushed to answer, wincing as a new wave of pain struck his eye.

"Why are you typing right now?" Seven's voice floated into his thoughts as his fingers struggled to find the right letters. He couldn't make any typos or she would suspect something. _Come on, Yoosung._

He lifted one hand to his eye while the other typed furiously. _Stop hurting. You're fine. You're okay._ "Since she can't worry," he replied.

"Wait. We're almost at the hospital."

Did Seven seem angry? Had he messed up or something? He wondered if it had something to do with the strange guy who'd nearly stabbed his eye out. He would ask during the party. _I'll make it there to see her. I have to!_

Yoosung's phone buzzed again. He could barely see her face through the thick veils over his vision. His fingers ended the conversation before his mind gave out. _I'm sorry. I have to go now. I'm really tired. I love you._

"Seven, I have a...favour to ask." Yoosung tucked his phone into his pocket and laid back, relieved that he'd at least managed to reassure her.

"Ask."

"Don't tell the other members that I'm hurt."

Seven hissed as the words left Yoosung's mouth. "Shut up. Don't talk to me while I'm driving and take care of yourself."

Oh, he definitely sounded mad now. Yoosung couldn't bring himself to care. He felt like throwing up. The pain was white hot again, burning through his eye socket. The car swerved, and Yoosung felt his body slam uselessly against the side of the car. Another whimper escaped his lips. Seven loudly swore an apology, slowing the car down as he did so. His fingers trembled against his face.

"Please, don't tell them..." he breathed as Seven reached over and pulled the seatbelt securely over his chest.

Seven didn't reply immediately. The car cruised forward.

"...I won't."

Yoosung smiled. "Thank you...I'm so sleepy."

Seven jammed his foot harder on the acceleration. "We're almost there, Yoosung."

"You can wake me up later when we get there..."

Seven bristled.

"I'm counting on you to wake up, okay?"

Yoosung gave a sleepy nod, and let his eyes slip shut.

\---------------------------- 

  


Seven was early for the party, which only gave him more time to stew in his own guilt.

He lurked around in the inner ballroom, pacing the same two metres back and forth, phone clutched in the palm of his hand. There were so many things to think about. That man, for example. The things he said. What was he doing there? What had Seven _done?_ How could it have gotten so bad? How could he have let things happen the way they did?

And then there was Yoosung, that stupid boy, taking a knife to the eye. Idiot. _Idiot._ His vision darted from his phone to the floor. He'd made sure that Yoosung had gone into surgery as soon as possible yesterday. V was still there with him, but he hadn't told Seven anything other than the fact that he'd woken up in the evening. Yoosung was fine. Seven would settle the hospital fees with Jumin later--he could already predict that he wouldn't even need to say anything more. Jumin cared for their youngest member like he did for all of them--behind the scenes and in the most peculiar of ways. He silently thanked the heavens for Jumin's wealth. That was one thing off his mind.

Goodness, he really didn't want to be here. Trying to get up that morning had been like trying to free himself from chains at the bottom of the sea. But if he didn't appear, he was sure he'd only get more calls and more questions, which were sure to drain him faster than yesterday had. Eighteen of them already piled up behind the screen of his phone.

Plus, he didn't want _her_ to worry even more. She already had Yoosung to fret over--and he had to uphold his promise, too.

Seven nursed a growing ball of flame in his right temple with a groan. _Why can't I hack my own brain and do a memory wipe or something?_ Right, if he could have, he'd have done that a long time ago.

(He was so selfish.)

The music was getting louder, signifying the start of the party. Jumin was probably already here, along with Jaehee managing the front door and everything. Seven wasn't sure if he could stand to see them. He wouldn't be able to explain.

And then there was--

He glanced down at his phone. Nothing from V yet. Did that mean they weren't coming? What was he supposed to say? Yoosung can't come because he might go blind and it's my fault.

They were together, she and the rest. Seven shoved his phone into his pocket, inhaled deeply and strode up to where she stood, grabbing her shoulder and turning her around. Her face was familiar, but she looked so much more beautiful here than she ever had on those security cameras. Her eyes shone with surprise as she lowered her arm.

"Seven, you're here," she gasped, her voice light. He watched the way her eyes darted to the empty spaces beside him.

Zen almost jumped out of his coat. "Whoa! You surprised me! Why are you roaming around like a zombie?"

Seeing them all now, Seven could feel the guilt creeping up his neck, snaking around his ears and burning them. He was here now. If he didn't say anything, he would probably combust. He had nothing to lose. He swallowed thickly, the words fizzing out under his tongue. _I couldn't protect him. I'm a failure._

"I'm a moron," he said, finally.


End file.
